


Under The Sky

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Unrelated James and Lily drabbles. Just a mess of everything that is joyful, heartbreaking, adorable, and just all around Marauder-ish.





	Under The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


Snow had been falling softly on the grounds of Hogwarts for two days now, covering the castle in a thin white blanket. Everyone was excited; it could be felt in the air. Snow meant winter and winter meant Christmas break. 

Lily sat by the window of the dorm, looking down on the grounds. Sirius, Potter, Remus and Peter were having a mass snowball fight, disrupting the perfection of the fallen snow, and occasionally accidently (or purposefully) hitting passersby. 

She watched as Sirius hit Potter in the back of the head with a snowball, causing Potter to stumble into Remus. Remus pushed Potter away as Peter tentatively threw a snowball at Black and missed. 

She sighed, wondering what it would be like to go join them. She knew what their reactions would be. Sirius would grin handsomely and elbow Potter, giving him a knowing wink, Remus would shake his head in exasperation, Peter would blink in surprise, eyes widening. Potter would probably rumple his hair like he always did, then ask her out. She would say no and he would grin like it was no big deal and say, “Next time, next time.”

Lily closed her eyes, leaning back against the cool stone wall. She never would go join them, as much as she maybe wanted to. She was a prefect; she would not join in silly things like snowball fights.

She opened her eyes and turned once more to look out the window. Somehow, at the same instant, Potter looked up, at the very window she was sitting at. He grinned and rumpled his snow-soaked hair, before being unceremoniously hit in the head with another snowball. Then he became preoccupied with chasing Sirius around with a handful of snow. 

Lily couldn’t help but smile a little. Sure, Potter was an arrogant prat, but sometimes, when he tried, she wondered... 

Maybe one day she would join them. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
